Behind these hazel eyes
by Kindred01
Summary: Scott kicks Stiles out of his pack, Derek, Lydia and Malia leave with Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

They were all stood by the lockers, when Kira could froze and stared at Stiles as the teen talked about how he walked in to find his dad and Mellissa on the sofa snogging. She looked around at the others in the group were all laughing with Stiles and have not notices the different smell the teen was emitting. She changed her eyes and looked at Stiles and saw him as a normal human and then there was a flicker of purple and an outline of a fox around the teen. She gasped and took a step back into a locker. Everyone in their group was looking at her "Kira you okay?" Scott asked helping to steady her on her feet.

"Ummm yeah I'm good yeah… Peachy I just…remember I need to see my mum about something." She said clearly lying to the group before she ran off

"Was she lying to us?" Lydia asked

"I think she was." Stiles said as he watched her run off.

Noshiko looked at her daughter as she came flying into the house and was yelling about Stiles and the Nogitsune "Kira slow down." She tells her "What is wrong?"

"It's Stiles I think the Nogitsune got to him again." She said, Noshiko sat there blinking at her before she lean forwards

"Why do you say that?" She asked

"He smells different and…and I saw him one moment looking normal and then there was a flash of purple fox around him. It's back it has to be!" Kira said panicking

"Kira, someone can be a dark fox without being host to the Nogitsune." She said with a smile. Kira frowned and moved to sit in front of her mother

"What do you mean?"

"Dark Foxes are rare and are often mistaking for Raven because they behave the same. I thought this would happen, I'm just shocked it took this long for his powers to develop. Don't get yourself worked up Kira, Stiles is Stiles don't do something you could regret Kira. Let me talk to him okay." Kira was only half listening at this point but nodded all the same

"I need to go." She said "I will be at Scott's for dinner." She said before walking out the house.

She arrived at Scott's first and rushed inside, the alpha wolf looked up to see the fox run in with a worried look on her face "What's wrong?" Scott asked her as he reached out and touched her arms

"Scott…Stiles smells like before when the Nogitsune took him over." She told him, he looked at her and blinked

"What?" He asked pulling away from her

"I could smell it on him and then I saw a fox around him." Scott face become blank and he shook his head

"I can't go through this again." Scott whispered as he went to sit on the bed, the fox stood in front of him unsure what to do

"If this is Nogitsune it would have started affecting Stiles by now maybe as mum said he just a Dark Fox." Scott looked at her and frowned

"Is a Dark Fox just as dangerous?" Kira nodded letting Scott sigh as they heard the sounds of car doors open and close

"What are you going to do?"

"What's best for the pack." Scott said as he stood up and walked out the room.

The others stood in the living room Derek was sat in the corner pretending he wasn't looking at Stiles as he smiled at Malia who had just gotten a high C in her Maths. Lydia was sat on the sofa talking her though her paper on the parts she got wrong or what she could improve on. She then turned her head as she heard Scott and Kira walk down the stairs and into the living room. The wolf walked in and looked around seeing everyone was there but Liam "Where's Liam?" Scott asked

"Right here." He said as he walked into the living room right behind Scott and moved to sit next to Lydia and Malia. Derek looked at Scott and Kira with a frown realising something was wrong, Stiles looked towards Derek and then looked to Scott.

"Scott what's wrong?" He asked, the alpha looked up at Stiles flashing his red eyes that made the teen jump back a bit. Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden change "S…Scott…"

"Stiles I'm sorry but we know." The teen frowned, he looked to Derek who looked at Stiles both wondering did he mean about them.

"You know what?" Stiles asked as he turned to look at his best friend as he stood his ground

"That you're a Dark Fox." Scott said, the room was quiet and every one froze as they looked between the two teens "I can't risk what happen before." He told him, Stiles looked at the floor frowning as he rubbed the palm of his hands on his jeans before looking up at him

"What are you talking about? Okay yeah I am showing some foxy powers but I'm not Nogitsune again!" Stiles yelled, Scott shook his head and moved his hand to hold Kira's hand "I spoke to Deaton about it the minute I started noticing some things. But it's not the same as before Scott it's not messing with my mind. Deaton say I'm fine that this is going to happen!" He yelled. The lights in the house flickered

"I'm sorry Stiles I think it's best if you left the pack."

It was like a cut though his heart, Scott stood there looking right at Stiles without a trace of guilt or regret on his face, he looked calm even his heart told Stiles that he was calm that this doesn't bother him. Kira stood behind him holding his hand not looking at Stiles while the others in the room look gobsmacked "I'm sorry Stiles but I think it's best for the pack if you leave, we can't risk it just encase…"

"Scott this is one of your most awful ideas ever." Derek said, from his corner of the McCall house. The Alpha turned to the older wolf and flashed his red eyes at him to warn him

"Derek you're not part of my pack you a guest I this is the pack choice." He said

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" Lydia shouted standing up.

The red head has been fuming for the last 10 minutes since Scott told Stiles he is kicking him out of the pack because he is showing some dark Kitsune powers. It seemed that Nogitsune left its powers behind in Stiles, or part of its powers, but it was enough for Stiles to be label as a Dark Fox by Kira. "Lydia…"

"No Scott this is rubbish there is no proof that Stiles has been taken over by Nogitsune as far as we know it's in France! So what if he's a dark Fox Stiles is Stiles." She raised her hand and slapped him cross the face.

She turned to look at Stiles who had his head hung low, Lydia walked over to him and warped her arms around Stiles "Stiles I didn't know he was going to do this believe me, you still my friend Dark Fox or human."

"Thank you Lydia." He whispered, the red head could feel the hurt on Stiles voice and how much he was trying to hold self together

"It will be okay you still have me." She told him before he picked up her back and turned to leave the house.

Scott stood there holding his face watching the fuming red head walk away in horror, Malia stood up and walked up to Stiles and hugged him "See you later Stiles." She said walking to the front door

"Malia where are you going?" Kira asked, Scott looked up to see the coyote standing at the open door waving to Lydia to wait for her

"Well I was only for Stiles, if your kicking him out I'm out of here. Derek see you soon."

"Have a good night." The dark haired wolf said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Stiles as Malia walked out the door

"HEY LYDIA WAIT UP!" She could be heard shouting. Scott looked back at Stiles who was stood there holding his arms as Derek took his leather jacket off and place it over the teen's shoulders as Stiles whole frame shook as he tried not to fall apart as Derek placed his hands on his arms.

"Stiles, don't rip this pack part, this is what the Nogitsune did before and look what happen well all nearly died Allison is dead because of you!" Scott said, Stiles froze Derek looked at Scott wide eye even Kira looked at Scott with shocked eyes, Stiles looked at him blankly.

"This has nothing to do with Nogitsune Scott, he's gone and I spent the last 6 months trying to convince myself that it wasn't my fault that I had no control on what the Nogitsune did. It has nothing to do with him but with you." Stiles said with a broken voice. The lights in the house flickered again and the mirror's and windows cracked and rattled before Derek put his hands back on Stiles shoulders

"Stiles shhhh, its okay you don't need the back you have me." Derek whispered into his ears, "Come on." The wolf directed Stiles towards the open door and walked him out. Liam frowned feeling conflicted he liked Stiles he knew he could go to him when he was having problems, Scott dealt with wolf problems and Stiles helped with everything else, homework, and personal things.

"Wow this is a great pack two wolves and a fox." Liam muttered, Scott snarled at him to be quiet, making him jump and looked down at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek drove Stiles up to the building site where the Hale house once stood, but instead stood a large frame of a new house that was starting to be built. Derek turned the jeep of leaving the lights on they sat there in painful quietness before Derek spoke softly "Come on I want to show you something." Derek told the upset teen. They both slipped out of the jeep and headed up towards the building site. Stiles warped his arms around himself as he followed Derek up the wooden steps and into the house

"Why am I here Derek, I just want to go home and cry." He said, knowing he shouldn't have said that but he didn't care. The wolf turned to look at him with a soft look on his face

"I'm having my old house rebuilt, a pack house for the Hale pack." Stiles raised any eye brow looking at him

"You need an Alpha for that Derek and if I'm not wrong you're not an Alpha and Peter is loony toons and Cora isn't even here." Stiles told him as he looked around the large space seeing where they are putting the marks in to divide the rooms, it dawned on his how big this house was going to be by looking at the lay out.

Derek stood behind the Dark Fox and warped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck comforting him "You're an Alpha Stiles." The teen wiggled out of Derek's grip and turned looked at him

"Are you insane?" Stiles asked "I'm not an alpha!"

"The power of the Kitsune is one of and Alpha, I can smell it and add you're Spark it makes you a strong Alpha." The wolf smiled softly as he took him back in his arms.

"I can't be an Alpha." He whispered not looking at Derek but at his chest

"You are." He whispered back to him "You're an Alpha and with your help we can rebuild the Hale pack." He told him as he nuzzled his neck

"I…I have to be a Hale to be Alpha of the Hale pack." Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt Derek stubble chin rub his cheek and neck.

"You could be." Derek whispered as he moved his hands down Stiles side to under his shirt "You could be my beautiful Fox, we've been dating for 6 months now Stiles in secret I think it's time to let everyone know who my mate is

"D…Derek." He moaned.

They heard another car pull up making the dark fox groan as they turned to look at Lydia's car pull up by the jeep. She stepped out of the car with Malia and walked up to them "Told you we would find then here." Malia said as she slammed the car door, Lydia winced and looked at her biting her bottom lip

"Don't slam my car door." She snapped before she looked at Derek and Stiles warped up in each other's arms "When you two are done marking each other we have come to talk about what we're going to do about McCall?" Lydia said, Stiles looked at Malia and saw her smile at him

"Its fine Stiles I could smell him all over you from day one, its fine I kind of got my eyes on a red head." She said nodding to Lydia, they turned to look at Lydia who shrugged

"What? We still like men before you ask." She flicked her hair over her shoulder

"Like Parrish." Malia said with a smile at Lydia who gave a slight blush

"But we are dating." Lydia finished. Stiles looked up at Derek who shrugged

"Girls I give up on them." The wolf muttered as he warped his arms around Stiles even tighter as he started to smell the grief wash away from his mate "And as you were saying Lydia we have decide to build the Hale pack, with Stiles being the Alpha." The teen blushed and looked at the two girls.

Lydia looked at Malia for a moment who shrugged at her "Hey as I said I go anywhere if Stiles is there, if he's Alpha then… he's my Alpha." The coyote said, Lydia smiled taking her girlfriend's hand and walk over to the two mates

"Then Alpha Stiles we join you and your mate." Lydia smiled at him

"Thank you Lydia, but I need to become a Hale first before I can take pack." Derek smirked at him and kissed his neck

"That won't be too much trouble, Full moon is in a couple of days we can fully mate then." Stiles cheeks turned bright red as they stood there making plans for the future.

Stiles hadn't spoken to Scott since he kicked him out the pack even tho the wolf had called him and texted him, to night was the night of full moon and he is going to be mated to Derek something he can't wait for but idea of becoming an Alpha scared him half to death. There was a knock on bed room door and it made him sit up from the bed and look as Liam stood there rubbing the back of his head "Liam you shouldn't be here McCall will not be happy that you're here." Stiles said, the young wolf looked at him

"Please I can't go to Scott or Kira and I don't know who I can…"

"Alright pup come on what's wrong?" Stiles asked. Liam walked over to him and sat on the bed and then buried his face into Stiles neck making him squeak as he fell back onto the bed "Liam!" the young wolf sniffed Stiles before sitting back up and looking at him

"S…Sorry your sent clams me down." Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes

"Liam I'm not pack any more you can't just come here and smell me."

"I sorry, it's just Scott's good but you were pack mum." He told him, Stiles looked at him and touched his shoulder

"You can still call me and speak to me in School." Liam nodded and sat there rubbing his eyes "Now why don't you get going you're going to be late to the pack meeting aren't you." Liam stood up and smiled before walking out the door. Stiles fell back onto his bed and groaned in despair at Scott lack of caring at times.

Stiles scrubbed himself clean and put on some sexy clothes for his wolf when the front door rang. He grumbled as he ran down the stairs and open the door to see Noshiko standing there "Not you're here to kill me are you?" Noshiko looked at him and shook her head

"No." She said

"Oh thank god, ummm come in." he said as he open the door wider for the older fox, she smiled at him as she walked in "Do you want some tea? I've gotten into teas at the moment." Stiles mumbled

"Tea sound lovely if you have the time?" She asked looking at him, Stiles looked down at him and nibbled his bottom lip

"No no I got lots of time, I'm not meeting Derek until 6." Stiles told her as they walked into the kitchen.

Noshiko sat on a stool drinking her tea humming her approval of the tea, as Stiles leaned against the counter wondering what she could want from him "Don't be scared of me Stiles you are safe." She smiled at him, the teen was still holding his breath as he looked at her "Kira sometimes jumps before thinking. You are just Dark Fox you just have to remember your humanity Stiles you will live along time and your humanity is hard to hold onto." She told him, Stiles frowned

"How long will I live for?" Stiles asked

"A long time." She smiled as she sipped her tea

"Will… Will you help me with some of my powers? I know you're not a dark Fox." Stiles asked

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

She left half an hour later giving Stiles enough time to slip some shoes on and grab his keys and overnight bag. His dad was doing the night shift any way so he won't know that Stiles was going to spend the night shacked up with a wolf. Like he was going to tell him 'Good morning dad how was your day at work… great by the way I am married to Derek by furry law, Great isn't it!' Yeah he could see that going down like a lead brick.

He left the house and headed up to Derek's loft. Derek was already waiting for him standing there with a smile on his face that made the teen melt, Stiles looked around the loft and saw that Derek spent his time making a nest in the middle of the living room, piles of blankets lay out and pillows with fairy light covering the whole place "Derek." Stiles whispered

"You hungry?"

"Yes." Derek grinned again as he scooped up his fox and carried him over to nest before claiming his lips making the teen moan in delight as he felt the soft plump lips of the wolf attack his lips before he pulled back "Nooooo come back!" Stiles whimpered

"Food first then sex and then food and then sex get the idea?" Stiles licked his lips and nodded as he Derek got up and walked over to the kitchen and pull up a take way bag and walked back over to him.

After they ate Derek started to strip Stiles off his clothes kissing every bit of skin he could find leaving little marks all over his body. Stiles moaned and shiver against the wolf as his large hand rubbed all over his skin moving down his sides to his hips pulling his jeans off him. The teen was growling as he looked up at Derek who flashed his blue eyes as Stiles eyes flashed red as he warped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him on the lips as he felt the wolf's fingers move to his entrance and pushed two fingers into him. Stiles winced a little as he felt the two fingers work into him "Ummm you're all wet for me." Derek purred into his neck as he pushed his fingers deeper into him

"D…Derek." He whimpered he felt Derek left Stiles leg up making his fingers push in deeper

"P…Please I need you." Stiles groaned as another finger was pushed alongside the other two fingers, Stiles cried out as he felt the fingers wiggle against his sweet spot

"Got to make sure you're nice and open for me."

"Derek please I need you I feel like I'm burning up!" Stiles cried out feeling the wiggling fingers drive him insane."

After a 5 more minutes of Stiles babbling about Derek's fingers, Derek pulled his fingers free and pushed Stiles down to the soft pillows before turning Stiles onto his stomach and pulling him to his knees. Derek covered his cock in the thick fluid that was leaking down Stiles thighs. "Derek!" Siles whimpered as he felt the blunt end of the wolf's member sliding into him getting a scream out of the fox under him. Stiles arched his back as he felt Derek start to rock his hips into the teen moving at his own pace for him and the fox. The teen moaned and cried out as he felt Derek's snap his hips into his body over and over again.

It didn't take long for both of them to change into their wolf and fox and carry on with their mating, Derek growled and lowered his head sinking his teeth into the back of Stiles neck. Stiles screamed as he felt the teeth go into his skin but it wasn't a scream of pain just pleasure because that is all he could feel was pleasure and the growing knot started bloom. He was trapped between Derek and the pillows and was loving every moment of it especially as those bundle of nerves was battered by Derek's member.

With one push Derek's knot was buried deep into Stiles body tying the two together, it just added to the building pleasure in Stiles and he came with a cry as Derek started to fill him with his seed. The teen growled and whined as he felt the heat flood his body. Stiles twitched as he felt Derek pull his teeth out of his neck and licked the wounded making Stiles groan as the wolf pulled them onto their side. Stiles slightly winced as he realised he was lying in a poll of his own cum that was now sticking to his thigh "You okay?" Derek whispered as he rubbed his hand over Stiles slightly plump stomach

"Yeah." Teen whispered feeling his throat was sore "My neck hurts." He told him

"Ummm don't worry it will heal." Derek purred into his neck.

This carried on for the rest of the night, sex and then having something to eat and drink and then more sex, and before Stiles even knew what was happening 3 nights have passed and his dad was ringing his phone wondering where he was. But because he never answered his called the Sheriff found them in the morning after the last full moon.

Stiles was coming out the shower and put on some clean clothes when he heard his dad yell at Derek, the teen winced as he creped down the stairs and looked to see his dad standing there holding a gun in his hand by his side "Dad!" Stiles yelled as he rushed over to them, John turned to look at Stiles and frowned when he saw some bruise on the side of his son's neck and turned back to look at Derek

"What did you do?" He growled at the teen

"I mated with your son." Derek said calmly, while Stiles moved and slipped between them

"For three days you being buggering my son!"

"Dad please, Derek is my mate. I wanted to do this for our pack." Stiles told him as he tried to take the gun out of the Sheriff hands

"Scott's pack?" John asked with a frown, Stiles shook his head and then flashed red eyes up at his dad

"No my pack, I am as of three nights ago the Alpha of the Hale pack and Derek is my mate." John looked confused, sighing the teen rubbed the back of his neck "McCall kicked me out of the back because I am a Dark Fox and…and before you freak out and give yourself a heart attack it's not like before." John blinked at him as he let his son take his gun.

"Scott kicked you out? When? Why haven't you or Scott told me or Mellissa? And why him he's 27 years old?" Stiles turned to Derek and smiled

"Your 27?" He asked, Derek drugged

"In human years." Derek smirked, as Stiles turned his head to his dad and smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles mated to Derek during the full moon become Stiles Stilinski-Hale, but until he is 18 he and Derek can't marry but in wolf law he is as much a Hale as he is a Stilinski. His dad was less than thrilled with the idea that his son his mate to Derek since Stiles is still 17 and Derek well Derek is …something. When John learned about what happen with Scott he was fuming and ready to give Scott what for, but Stiles told him it is better this way he can save the Hale pack.

A month later, Stiles waked into the school with his new pack behind him (well apart from Derek) he hasn't spoken to Scott for a moment or Kira, the only one in the McCall pack he talked to was Liam and it was because the pup still needed some help because Scott doesn't have that mothers side in him or Kira. He has changed his fox was at full power and he wasn't scared of it any more. He worked hard in all his classes pushing his grads up so they were on top with Lydia and with their help he has Malia's grads going up fast.

On the Lacrosse pitch he was the best player, he smirked when Coach yelled his name and told him "He didn't know what the hell he is taking or what he's been doing but he now going to spend more time on the field." The teen smirked as he looked to see Lyida and Malia yell his name, Scott and Liam were stud as Stiles was showing up Scott. With his new foxy powers he was one of the best play out there and this made Coach a very very happy man in the next match against the another school.

The game was started off like a normal game and then Stiles started to get move, Scott froze as he watched the teen dodge three large players from the other team and scored a goal. Scott was just stund as he watched his former best friend move gracefully though the pitch like he was in a silent ballet. By the end of the match they had won the match and Stiles was the new favourite player of the school and he lapped up the screams of his name but he carried on talk towards the locker room with a large smirk on his face as he walked passed Scott.

After the game in the locker room Stiles was treated like a hero by the others players. He sat there passive watching the players talk to him asking him how he become go good so quickly he told them that he's been going ballet lessons. This sparked off a lively taking between the players and the coach telling them that they are all signing up for Ballet lessons. Later on Stiles was the last to leave the locker room when he was stopped by Scott, Liam and Kira. The teen raised an eye brow at them "Can I help you?" He asked as he looked at his watched

"What are you playing at?" Scott growled Stiles looked bored as he stood there not in his normal slouch pose

"Well nothing but I would like to go out to have dinner with my pack if you don't mind." He said waiting for Scott to move

"Pack? What pack?" Kira asked, Stiles smiled at her and walked passed them only to stop next to Liam and run his fingers though the young wolf's hair

"Good pup." Stiles said

"Stiles come one your dad say he's paying for food!" Malia yells, Scott grabbed Stiles arm making the teen look back at him

"McCall let go of me." Stiles say quietly

"Please stop this stiles, I'm sorry… but don't…"

"Don't what? You are not my Alpha I'm not part of your pack you can't punish me." Stiles pulled his arm free and walked off to his waiting pack.

"Stiles!" Scott called out but the teen walk away from him and never look back at him as he was picked up by Derek before walking out the school door.

Derek kissed Stiles as he let the teen hold onto his back, one outside Stiles looked back at him "Are you ever going to forgive him?" He asked

"Maybe one day." Stiles said quietly "It still hurts and it just makes it works that he thinks we can go back the way we were before." Derek kissed Stiles wrist

"It will be alright." He smiled "Oh I forgot to day Parrish asked to meet my new Alpha." Stiles smiled and kissed Derek's neck

"He's join us to night right for the meal?"

"Yes Lydia and Malia invited him." Derek tells him, Stiles nodded as they walked over to the jeep.


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later

Scott walked up to the Hale house, and stood there looking at the large building that stood like a mansion. It looked like larger than the old house that was there. The drive way was long and stretched out to the gate at the bottom. Behind him stood his pack a group of 15, they weren't the largest of packs out there not as large as the Hale pack who has a pack of 50 and is also joined by 10 other pack around American and 5 more in England. There was power coming from the house it reeked of it not just wolf power but powerful protecting magic around the land.

The doors open to show a tall thing ginger hair wolf he leaned against the door flicking his hips out as he looked at the Alpha in front of him "Alpha McCall your late Alpha is not impressed." He said, he was a British is accent thick as he spoke

"There was a road blockage and watch your tongue I am an Alpha." The red head lowered his head and let the pack in

"My apologise Alpha McCall, please follow me." He smirked as he walked back down the hall swaying his hips "Alpha is in the back room, he is currently speaking to the local hunter."

"Chris? Chris is back?" Scott said as he lifted his head up

"Yes Chris and his mate along with their new chid, they are getting Alpha's blessings and protection." He smiled as they stood by the large doors "Please wait here while I let Alpha know you have arrived." The red head said as he walked side.

Scott stood there shocked, for months he hasn't heard from hunter not since he went looking for Kate and now he is remarried with a child. Kira stood close to him and rested her head on his shoulder "Don't get to upset Scott, the Hales have been here longer than you have their pack is large in numbers."

"Derek shouldn't have stolen my pack Lydia, Malia, hell even Parrish is with them and Stiles." Kira sighed

"Scott you kicked Stiles out you have to understand that this started with that act." He looked at her and frowned

"I had no choice, you said he smell like before."

"I didn't mean he was going to be." Kira said with a weak smile. It's only been 6 months and the Hale pack was massive and stronger than his pack, he has lost most of his pack when he kicked Stiles out which he regrets they were so close they were brothers now they are…strangers. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the doors opening. Scott looked up to see Danny walk out with a bright smile on his face.

Danny stood there with a smile on his face making Scott frown "Danny? Your back?" The tall teen smiled and flashed his amber eyes at Scott "Y…You're a wolf?" Scott, stuttered

"Yeah it happen when you sleep with wolves, it turns out their seamen is more strong than their bite." He smirked before looking down at the arms that warped around his stomach and the ginger hair wolf's head popped up and looked over his shoulder. "Sorry about Nathan he's thinks he's god's greatest gift." The teen smirked

"Hey I am god's greatest gift." Nathan said.

"Aaaaany way Alpha is ready to see you. He asked if you could keep your yelling down we have a couple of pups." Pushing the door back open he let Scott and his pack walk in.

The room was massive and he could see that only some of the pack were there, the windows was large to let the light up the whole room. On the walls was photos of people that showed a large happy family "A problem with trying to do large family photo is there will always be another family member to add, it's just easier to do these kind of photos." Came the voice that Scott knew. He looked up to see Stiles who was sat on Derek's lap. The teen was rubbing his stomach that was ballooned out making him look 6 months pregnant

"Stiles, Alpha Hale." Scott said bowing his head, there was a couple of sniggering going around the room at the different wolves, foxes, coyotes and the odd werecat and lizard. Lydia stood not far off with Malia and their mate Parrish, they were whispering between themselves about what's happening.

"Shhh." Stiles said holding his hand up as Derek nuzzled Stiles neck flashing his blue eyes. Scott eyes widen in shock as he looked at Derek "Penny dropped Scotty, Derek isn't the Alpha he's the Alpha's mate." Looking at Stiles the true Alpha frowned

"But… you're his mate?" He said

"And I am Alpha." Stiles smiled brightly flashing his eyes at them, Kira gasped and bowed her eyes looking away from Stiles. Scott looked back at her and saw her move slightly behind him.

"Kira?" He asked to her

"I didn't know, I'm sorry I didn't know." She said, as she realised that Stiles out ranked her.

Turning back to Stiles, Scott just frowned as he balled his hands into fists "You can't be the Alpha of the Hale pack you have to be…"

"A Hale?" Stiles stood up with a click of his back "Twins Scott double the back ache." Stiles said as he walked over to a table to pick up his drink as he ran his hands though a werecat's hair watching her a she purred against his leg "And to answer your question I am a Hale by Lycian law and in another 6 months I will be by human law." He smiled "Dad is a little unhappy that we mated before I turned 18 but hey things happen and then we learn about the twins 3 months after the house was done and well things turned out well."

Stiles looked at Scott and his pack as he sipped his drink, Scott looked around frowning then his eyes stop on Chris. He was standing there holding a curly hair child that looked no older than 1 year old, the hunter warped his free arm around the blonde next to him "I…Isaac?" The blonde looked up and gave him a smiled

"Hi Scott." He said shyly as Chris leaned down and kissed his neck

"Y…You and Chris?" The alpha gasped as he little boy on Chris arms sucked his thumb.

"Yeah it just happen." Isaac said, as he looked up at Chris with a happy smile

"YOU AND CHRIS!" Their little boy started to fuss and cry.

Stiles put his drink down and growled "Alpha McCall do not yell when there are children in the room." Stiles snarled at him making Scott look back at him "Do you want to be affiliated with my pack?" He asked as he walked up to him. The room was quiet as they watch the two Alpha

"Stile…" He started but stopped as he looked at his former friend and realised just how much he missed "…I didn't want you to hate me, I did what I thought was best. I was so scared at thought that it was back that it scared me." Stiles sighed as he leaned closer and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Your wolf could tell I was going to be Alpha so when Kira told you what was happening to me you decide it's best to get rid of the threat and that was turning your best friend away." They was still looking at each other

"Stiles…"

"No we can't be best friends not for a while you cut me deep Scott for now let's just be two Alphas."

Scott lowered his head feeling himself wanting to break down, Stiles looked at him and felt a little sorry for him "You're not a bad Alpha Scott, we all make the wrong choices I was going through something and I need you. We will work on being friends it will just take time." Scott looked up at him and smiled at him

"I will work on it I promises and to start we will affiliate with your pack Alpha Hale."


End file.
